


[VID] Arbitrary

by Bicklex (AnamaryArmygram)



Category: Batman Forever - Fandom, Dark Knight (2008)
Genre: Character Study, Embedded Video, Experimental, Fanvids, Gen, Low-Quality Footage, Video, Video Format: Streaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-09-23
Updated: 2008-09-23
Packaged: 2018-05-14 02:11:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5725828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnamaryArmygram/pseuds/Bicklex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"The random toss: the only true justice." Character study on Harvey Dent, with audio from <i>Batman Forever</i> and footage from <i>The Dark Knight</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[VID] Arbitrary

**Author's Note:**

> **Note from 2008:** This video is really just an exercise or experiment: I wanted to practice vidding to instrumental music and to speech. It also allows me to rescue some of my favorite dialogue ever from otherwise- _not_ -my-favorite Batman movie – and to celebrate having the computer back after all the power outages in our area.
> 
>  **Note from 2016:** Made in Adobe Premiere Elements. Apologies for the muddy picture, especially toward the end – as you can see from the date, I made this while the film was still in theaters, and my access to quality footage was correspondingly limited.

**Clips:** _The Dark Knight_  
**Audio:** _Batman Forever _; "Opium Den" by Effigy; "Enemy Inside" by N'Kaado__  
**Length:** 2 minutes, 39 seconds  
**Date:** September 2008  
**Password:** justice


End file.
